Ignored
by tsukihito
Summary: There is nothing Mukahi hates more than being ignored.


Another piece written for the 50 Scenes challenge on Live Journal. The prompt was #045 Ignored.

On a random note, I think that if Oshitari and Mukahi actually did become a couple, they would be the type of couple to make out in front of their teammates just to annoy them. xD And I really do think that Shishido would be the type to have a "secret-base-tree-house!" Also, "Up" is really cute movie, I highly recommend it.

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi, the movie "Up" to Pixar.

* * *

One lazy summer afternoon found Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto lounging on the couch in Mukahi's living room. They had originally planned to meet at Mukahi's house and head down to the street courts to play a few sets, but once Oshitari got there they decided to stay indoors, where the air conditioner could be turned down to stave off the oppressive heat.

Oshitari was perched on the far left of the couch, his right elbow leaning on the arm rest, fingers tucked elegantly underneath his chin. A thick novel with faded English lettering entitled, "Gone with the Wind" rested on his lap and the tensai appeared to be engrossed in the classic next, violet eyes alight beneath silver frames.

Mukahi was sprawled out upside down on the cushion next to him, legs up in the air near Oshitari's face. He held the TV remote in one hand, idly surfing channels to see if anything good was on. He paused as the image of a house with thousands of multicolored balloons tied to its roof soared through a peaceful blue sky. It was the commercial for the new Pixar movie that just came out in theaters, and though he was never a big fan of animated movies, the red head decided the moment he saw the flying house that they just had to see it.

"Yuushi, did you see that?" Mukahi chirped, gesturing at the television with the remote and kicking his legs excitedly. "I wonder if I could make this house fly like that if I tied that many balloons to it." He paused for a moment and brought the remote to his chin in thought.

"Nah, if anything Shishido's secret-base-tree-house would be easier to lift." Mukahi stated with an air of finality. "But anyway, Yuushi, we have to see that movie!"

Oshitari gave no response. Mukahi craned his neck from his awkward position on the couch and saw Oshitari turning a page in his book. He hadn't seemed to hear a word that Mukahi had said.

Mukahi clenched his teeth in irritation and swung himself upright on the couch. In a flurry of rage he stood up, dropped the remote, marched to the other side of the couch, and yanked at the small ponytail that Oshitari wore to combat the heat.

Oshitari let out a yelp in surprise, the book sliding from his lap and onto the floor. Grimacing, he found an angry Mukahi glaring down at him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Yuushi, are you listening to me?" Mukahi snapped in annoyance as he gave Oshitari's ponytail another sharp tug.

"Ow! Yes Gakuto, flying houses," Oshitari winced as the patterned top of the couch dug into his neck. "We can see the movie later this afternoon if you'd like."

Mukahi let go of Oshitari's hair and straightened in a huff, taking a small step back from the couch and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Oshitari let out a sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his aching neck.

"Only if you make it up to me," Mukahi sulked. "I'm not in the mood to watch a movie now."

Oshitari turned around and rested his chin over the top of the couch, staring up at Mukahi's glaring profile. His magenta hair was slightly tousled from sitting upside down a moment earlier, dark eyes slightly narrowed, lips turned down in a slight frown.

Oshitari couldn't help but smirk despite himself. Gakuto looked so adorable when he pouted.

"Alright," Oshitari sighed as if relenting. He placed his hands on the top of the couch and pulled himself up onto his knees, leaning over and suavely cupping Mukahi's face in his hands.

Despite the acrobat's sour mood, he gave into to the gentle touch and allowed himself to be pulled into a sweeping kiss. After each long kiss, Mukahi would give a small, passionate kiss in return.

"Don't you see how sorry I am now?" Oshitari questioned hoarsely as he pulled away.

"Do you forgive me, Gakuto?"

Mukahi took a moment to catch his breath, gazing at Oshitari's slightly disheveled form. His silky blue hair had fallen out of the neat ponytail, indigo strands cascading down his toned shoulders. His violet eyes held a glimmer of remorse, glasses slightly askew. Mukahi relished the thought that only he could drive the tensai into such an unkempt state.

"I'm still not convinced," Mukahi expression was still agitated but his dark eyes glowed with satisfaction as he pushed Oshitari back down on the couch. He leaped over the top of the couch and straddled Oshitari's hips with his knees, smirking as he began to take off his boyfriend's shirt.

After all, there was nothing that Mukahi hated more than being ignored. He would be sure to make Oshitari pay.

* * *

Omake:

Mukahi raised an eyebrow in amusement at the person he saw sitting alone in the middle of the theater.

"Shishido, what are you doing here?" Mukahi ran up the stairs to greet the disgruntled boy, Oshitari following afterward, arms laden with popcorn and sweets.

Shishido cursed inwardly. What were they doing here?

Oh yeah, a flying house, of course Mukahi would want to see it. He should have predicted this…..

"Er, nothing, I didn't really want to see this movie but Choutarou dragged me so….." Shishido tried to play it as cool as possible, but his ears began to flush a light pink.

But before Shishido could finish his explanation Ootori spotted the trio from the foot of the stairs.

"Oshitari-senpai! Mukahi-senpai! What a pleasant surprise," Ootori's cheerful voice called up to them as he walked up the stairs, and they both turned to greet him. He was carrying a large popcorn and two drinks. "Shishido-san thought that the talking dog in the commercial was the cutest thing, and insisted we go and see the movie." The younger boy was positively beaming.

"Choutarou, you weren't supposed to tell them that……." Shishido muttered, the pink in his ears deepening into a bright shade of red.

"Oh! Sorry, Shishido-san," Ootori smiled sheepishly.

Mukahi burst out laughing. Oshitari smirked in amusement. Ootori looked sincerely apologetic. Shishido looked as though he wanted to melt into his chair. Perhaps this would be an interesting day after all…..

* * *

If you've come this far thanks for reading! As always, reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
